


First Touch Is Free

by klose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nightwing's Fine Booty, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing studies the computer panels with no small amount focus, knowing that Batman expects him to commit every detail in them to memory. But like any good vigilante, he keeps a part of his awareness on his surroundings. On the hum of the ventilators, the dim lighting of the Cave, and oh yeah, Batman’s gaze on his ass.</p><p>Definitely on that last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Touch Is Free

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the apparent direction of Batman’s eyeline in [this comic panel](http://epigenetics.tumblr.com/post/34991008551/batman-v2-2-yes-do-let-us-talk-about-that). :P

Nightwing studies the computer panels with no small amount focus, knowing that Batman expects him to commit every detail in them to memory. But like any good vigilante, he keeps a part of his awareness on his surroundings. On the hum of the ventilators, the dim lighting of the Cave, and oh yeah, Batman’s gaze on his ass.

Definitely on that last one.

”You know,” he says, casually, when they’ve finished talking about the important work stuff. “The first one’s free.”

“Excuse me?” Batman is shrouded in shadow, enveloped by his own cape, but Dick can imagine the way Bruce’s brows are knit behind the cowl. 

Nightwing grins, patting the side of his left thigh, near his hip, fingers creeping back. “First touch.”

A swoosh, and suddenly Batman is briskly stalking away to the microscopes. 

“And because I like you,” Nightwing says, slowly sauntering over to lean on the desk beside Batman. “I’ll throw in the second one for kicks.”

”What?” Batman’s voice is a throaty growl — the kind that has petty criminals peeing their pants, yes, but also the kind that always leaves with Dick with goose-bumps. Because it almost always seems to promise things. Wonderful, terrible things. 

Nightwing leans forward, right into Batman’s personal space. There’s a cowl ear just inches from his head, and Dick has to stop himself from poking it. “You know exactly what. You were staring. I could feel it.”

The only response to that is a tiny huff of breath. A scoff. Batman’s eyes stay fixed on the slide he’s trying to prep.

Dick is undeterred. “I bet the surveillance footage backs me up. It’s okay, Bruce.” He thumbs the other man’s cheekbone, hovering at the mask's edge. “I’d be happy for you to get your hands on me.”

Batman finally turns and looks up, raising an eyebrow but contemplating him. It’s an opportunity for Dick to push the cowl off, smiling the whole while. 

“I’m sure we can negotiate something.” He tugs at one of Batman’s gauntlets, bringing it up to rest on the back of his hip.

“I’ll… take it into consideration.” Bruce looks hesitant for a moment, but then slowly runs his hand over the curve of Dick’s ass.

He’s tentative, gentle, though Dick can’t actually feel that much through his costume and Bruce’s glove. Maybe it’s just pressure, but it’s also Bruce touching him, and the thought of Bruce doing that _minus_ all the layers, just bare skin on bare skin, is enough to have Dick shivering, hard.

So it’s a good a time as any to accidentally ”fall” into Bruce’s lap. As if Dick ever falls anywhere except on purpose. But the older man’s eyes widen in surprise, jaw dropping slightly, and that’s such a rare and comical sight that Dick doesn’t really think twice about grinning and wrapping his arms around Batman’s caped shoulders. Especially not since Bruce’s hands are still very firmly on his rear, even as the man gapes at him.

“Time to pay up,” Dick murmurs, and leans in to kiss those wet, parted lips. 

There’s a moment of that, just tasting whatever he can, before Bruce shivers against him and kisses back, with a little tongue, so messy and earnest that it’s kind of sweet. Bruce also gets more than his fair share of touching Dick’s ass, but Dick is definitely, definitely not complaining.


End file.
